Extra Credit
by clarabranson
Summary: Clara Branson is looking for Severus Snape to help her with her potions assignment. When she finds him in the shower, she gets more than she thought she would. SSxOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


"Why does Snape have to give us such involved work. I fucking hate reading!" Draco said to me, slamming his book. "Well I just love reading, what's your problem," I answer sarcastically. "Ya, ya," Draco answered, "Well, whatever, I'm going to bed. I give up." "Alright Draco. I don't think I'll last much longer either. Good night," I told him.  
Sitting in the dungeons, I got an idea. *Snape always helps me with my potions in class...maybe he won't mind helping me with my homework* I said to myself as I got up, book and parchment in hand, and walk towards his classroom. I then smirked evil-ly to myself. *Or maybe I can do a little extra credit* I slowly tapped on his door, then opened it. "Professor?" I asked as I walked in, not at all timidly. "Professor?" I said once again, but neither see him nor get a reply. I then turned around and exited his classroom, and went towards his quarters.  
*I really need help with this, so...what the hell...why not try his room..* I thought though not altogether innocently, knocking on his room. It opens on its own accord as I knocked, and I peek in. A little more timidly I said, "Professor?" as I slowly opened the door. "Are you here?" I asked, not wanting to intrude, and then I saw the door on the opposite side of the room. It's slightly open, and steam is coming out of it. *Oh god* I thought, *he's taking a shower!*  
I turn to leave when a thought occured to me. *What if I were to just...walk in there...while he's...oh god...* I thought, already getting hot. I have always loved those eyes...and that voice...but I never thought I'd get a chance with him. But now *I guess I'll try to get some extra credit afterall*...I raised my eyebrows, and closed the door. I walked boldly to the bathroom door, opening it up. I walked in and closed the door. *I think he heard me* I thought as I could tell he was now looking my way.  
I bit my lip and slowly started to strip. He stuck his head around the corner of the shower curtain, and when he saw what I was doing, his eyes went wide in surprise. I took off my shirt first, showing him my black, lacy bra, then I slowly slid off my skirt and socks and shoes, leaving me in only my bra and panties. I slowly, seductively walked towards him, hand on the back of my bra. I unlatched it and watched as it slowly fell down to the ground. *Snape's face is priceless* I thought as I slowly slid out of my panties. I was right in front of his face as he continued to stare at me. "Are you going to let me in or what?" I teased him. He opened the curtain suddenly, showing me his large, and enlarged member. I walked into the shower and looked up at him and he looked down at me, not letting himself touch me, slowly tracing me with his hands. I put my hand on his chest and he shivered as I slowly brought my hands to his face. I brought his face down to mine, forehead to forehead. "I've always wanted to do this," he said to me. "Me too," I answered back. He slowly brought his lips to mine and kissed me softly. I hungrily kissed him back, deepening the kiss. He brought his hands to my body, tracing my curves, enclosing my breasts with his hands. I moaned in pleasure as he then captured them with his lips. "Oh god," I said as he continued to kiss me, his tongue tracing and flicking. The warm water surrounded me, and enhanced my senses. "I want you now!" I yelled, and he looked up at me. He then spun me around, making me face the side of the shower, and thrusted into me. "God yes," I yelled in ecstacy. He pumped into me faster and faster, me going with his rhythm, and I soon climaxed, my juices flowing and my walls clamping on him. I instantly moved off of him and knelt in front of his member. I took him in fully and massaged his member with my tongue until he filled my mouth. "Oh Clara," he moaned, and grabbed ahold of himself, pumping his member to make more release in my mouth. He bit his lip and stopped, leaning against the wall. I stood up, washing his release off my face with the warm water. I walked over to him, running my hands along his chest. "You're worse than I thought," I chuckled, hoping he knows I'm kidding. "Oh really?" he answered back slyly. "Uh-huh. Utterly horrible, to be frank." I smiled at him, kissing him softly on the lips.  
"Oh, and by the way," I said, breaking the kiss, "can you help me with that assignment you gave us?" I asked non-chalantly. "So that's what this is all about?" he asked questioningly. "Of course not babe, but that is why I came here in the first place you know. Then I noticed that the door was open, and I just couldn't resist getting a little extra credit," I said, smiling up at him and kissed him once more. "Hmmph," he stated then kissed me lustfully, and we go at it once more.


End file.
